This invention relates to a rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor or a motor equipped with a rotational position detecting sensor for detecting a rotational position of a revolving shaft, and more particularly to a rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor and a biaxial motor including two such rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motors and adapted to take out an output thereof from two revolving shafts.
A rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor which is equipped with a rotational position detecting sensor such as a resolver, an encoder or the like to detect a rotational position of a revolving shaft of the motor has been commonly put into practice in the art. Such a conventional rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor is generally constructed so that a motor section and a rotational position detecting sensor are arranged in an axial direction of a revolving shaft. Such construction of the conventional rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor causes a reduction in dimension of the motor in an axial direction thereof to be restricted.
Also, a biaxial motor has been conventionally put into practice, which is constituted by combining two such rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motors with each other and adapted to take out a rotational output through two revolving shafts. However, the above-described construction of the rotational position detecting sensor-equipped motor likewise causes a reduction in dimension of the biaxial motor in an axial direction thereof to be limited.